Soul Searching
by Godsliltippy
Summary: It was supposed to be a chance to bond. It was supposed to be boring, but Louie should have known better.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't gold. Or covered in jems. It wasn't even all that pretty. Yet, Uncle Scrooge had assured them it was a treasure that had been revered by the people who had kept it tucked away in the temple. The massively boobytrapped temple, which had delighted Louie's middle brother. Their mother had been just as ecstatic about the adventure, Della bounding off down the first hall with Dewey immediately behind her. Huey had been eager to explore the old ruins, as well, but had been trying to be more receptive to the youngest sibling's reservations and stayed behind to walk with him and their uncle. Most of the group had come out of the experience unscathed, Huey having to attend to Dewey's scrapes while Della placed an ice pack to back of Louie's head.

Now, they were back at the mansion with the car-sized chunk of scarred metal and stone being carefully loaded onto a transport, the green-clad duckling still not sure if it had been worth all the trouble. His uncle seemed to pick up on his train of thought.

"Does'nae look like much." Scrooge took a seat next to his spot on the steps. "But not every treasure is goin'ta look like it should be in the money bin."

"Like the ones in the other bin?" Louie winced as the nearly melted ice pack shifted.

"Aye, which is where this one'll be goin'." Scrooge leaned forward, staring at the organic shape of the relic. "Ta think, Glomgold nearly beat us to it."

A different kind of pain sent another grimace across the young ducks face. It had been his fault his uncle's rival had made it into the final chamber first. Louie had been too scared to make it through the previous one and nearly died when his family had tried to guide him through it. As it was, the relic now had a deep gauge in its side where Glomgold had knocked it from its pedestal while trying to move it.

"Sorry about that." He'd already heard the reasons why he shouldn't worry about it, but with Mom back and obviously well versed in adventuring, there was a new pressure to not let her down. And today, he had.

Scrooge, in response, only let out a sigh, gripping his cane before turning to his youngest nephew. "How would ye like ta help me catalogue this one?"

"That sounds… extremely boring." Louie pulled the ice pack off his head, turning it over in his hands. "I guess I could use a little boring."

A hand gently ran over the bump on his head, the elder duck grimacing before ruffling the feathers on his nephew's forehead. "I'll get ya in a bit then, lad. Might as well go rest up before dinner."

No one had to tell him twice, his spot on the couch already calling to him.

Only, there was someone already waiting their for him.

"Hey, kiddo." Della offered an apologetic smile, waving him over. "How's the noggin?"

Louie climbed onto the couch, immediately finding the blanket and laying his head against the soft pillow his mother had already position over her lap. "Hurts... But not as bad." The last was offered as he caught the concern on her face.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as she helped adjust the blanket over his shoulders.

Normally, this would be the point in which he would milk the wound for all it was worth, but with the gentle smoothing out of the feathers on his head, he couldn't find the strength to respond. Plus, his mother's lap was far too comfortable to lose. Finally, Louie shook his head and snuggled into the spot as the television flicked on for them to watch. One show in and he was already fast asleep.

When he woke, it was to silence in the darkened room, a lamp in the corner the only thing providing illumination. His mother was gone and he wondered how long he'd been left to sleep. Certainly, they wouldn't have let him nap through dinner.

As he stepped out of the TV room and into the foyer, the fireplace dark from summertime unuse, it was impossible not to notice the quiet stillness. It was a large place, though. Even with the anxiety that came with being a part of this family, louie knew there was nothing to worry about. At least, not until he could confirm something was amiss.

A large bang made him jump as a blue blur landed at the top of the stairs, sliding down the rest of the way into the foyer, Dewey giving a whoop of excitement as he came to a stop a few feet from his little brother. Another bang and their mother appeared in the same fashion.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Both said in unison, grinning playfully at the unamused duckling.

Louie simply grumbled before asking, "what time is it?"

"Food o'clock!" Dewey offered, obviously amused with himself.

"Well, technically, dinner started ten minutes ago, but we might've gotten distracted." Della twirled the wheels on the skates still attached to her feet. The blue-clad duck mimicked the motion, as well.

That sounded about right, given how the past few weeks with Mom had gone. The two seemed to mesh the best, their connection almost effortless. If Louie hadn't been privy to his immediate eldest brother's need for acceptance and how much it took out of him, he would have thought Dewey couldn't get any happier.

Before he could query any farther into his brother's issues, Louie was being lifted onto his mother's shoulders, the three of them skating off towards the dining room. The looks on the rest of the family's faces told him it might have been a bit more than the ten minutes Della had indicated.

"Rested up well? " Scrooge apparently had decided to ignore the tardiness in favor for checking up on his nephew, who nodded, flailing briefly as he was set on the floor by his chair. "Good. After we're done eatin', ye can help me… In the other bin."

The grin and brow raise from his uncle was accompanied by Webby's excited squeak. Even if she wasn't going with them, the idea of the trove of mystical items was enough to pull the girl's attention from the plates of food. Sometimes, Louie wished he could share her same enthusiasm. As it was, he was only agreeing to help the elder duck out of a sense of needing to make up for his earlier failure.

It was something that always ate away at him, making him feel even more useless than when he just didn't have anything to provide to an adventure. That bungle that meant the treasure was lost or more difficult to obtain only served to confirm how inept he was at the family business. So, any time he could, he would make up for his mistakes with some basic, boring - most importantly, safe - tasks. Louie knew where his worth lay and it wasn't in a trap-filled temple.

An hour after dinner had been finished, he found himself staring at the newest of the basic and boring tasks. It made his head hurt worst.

"Paper?" Louie groused as Scrooge started tracing a finger over the spines of the notebooks lining his inventory room.

"Aye, I've been collecting for a long time." The elder duck offered, undeterred in his searching. "Paper is acceptable."

"But it'd be so much easier to find stuff if everything was computerized." He already had his phone out, activating an app he used for keeping track of his business ideas. "Less time wasted. Plus, paper costs money."

That last part seemed to jar the billionaire from his search, something the young duck expected. It was a predictable trait that could be his uncle's greatest weakness. Play to his desires and you could get him to do just about anything. Louie hated himself for even thinking it, but he guessed that was what came with analyzing everything.

"And this computer system would cost…" Scrooge let the question show his interest.

Louie shrugged. "You've already got the system, it'd just be transfering the data. Don't you already have someone who can do that?" As soon as he said it, his stomach dropped.

"Aye, lad." His uncle grinned. "Sounds like the perfect kind of hard work for a young man like yourself."

"Ugh, that's not what I meant!" The green-clad duck flopped into a seat, hands and phone shoving into the pocket of his hoodie in protest.

Abandoning his previous task, Scrooge took the seat across from his nephew. "I really can't think of anyone else I'd trust with this task." Louie caught the twinkle that flashed through the aged eyes. "Except perhaps your mother. Maybe she could work on it with ye?"

The protest died in his throat as the words sunk in. A war began to tear at him, demanding his usual laziness, but screaming at the possibility of having something he could share with his mother.

"It's settled then," the old duck leaned forward, obviously aware of what was battling through his nephew. "Ye can enter the data and Della can guide ye through the bin. She helped me collect a great deal of these relics. She'll keep ye out of trouble."

"Trouble?" Louie jumped up, following as his uncle did the same, making his way over to shelf of notebooks, pulling a few out to set on one of the tables. "Wait a sec."

"Och, it's nothin' too dangerous as long as ye don't go openin' doors." He handed one of the books to the duckling, who quickly added it to the growing pile. "Della knows that better than anyone."

There was still an overwhelming sense of dread that came with the task, but Louie couldn't find the will to refuse and he knew it had everything to do with the duck who'd been missing from his life for nearly eleven years.

"Okay." He finally said, hesitantly opening one of the binders.

"Really?" Scrooge shot him a quizzical look. "No trying to talk your way out of it?"

"Oh, I've been trying." Louie sighed, reading the first entry regarding a cursed talisman.

"Family makes you do strange things." Of course his uncle would understand. The man had been through more than anyone Louie had ever met. Granted, he hadn't met a lot of people in his short lifespan, but he knew enough about Scrooge to trust him. "Ye take a seat and go over these." He patted the stack of binders. "See if you can get a good idea on how to organize all this while I go get your mother."

The phone hit the table as the young duck did as he was instructed, Louie entertaining the thought of Webby being either excited or irate that this job had become his. Maybe if it became too much, he could bring her in on it. For now, he just wanted to spend time with his mom.

OoOoOoO

It was an odd request, but Della was finding it much more rewarding than she had expected. Cataloging a new item for the bin was one thing, but doing whatever her son was doing seemed like an excessive task. It was monotonous and boring, yet, it was time spent learning about each other through the things their uncle had collected.

"Oh, this one's super dangerous!" Della squeaked as she held out the page for her youngest to scan. It was amazing what technology could do. So much had changed in the ten years she'd been gone. When the job had been presented to her, she thought Louie would be entering everything in by hand, but the simple scan program worked by recognizing the letters in the images and transferring them into a document. It was genius and a massive time saver.

Which left more time for story telling.

"Did you help find it?" Louie asked, a bit wide eyed as he read over the description.

"Not exactly," the pilot grinned, sheepishly. "It got out one time when Donald and I snuck in here."

The green-clad duckling arched a brow. "Uncle Donald snuck in here? Willingly?"

The kid was perceptive. "Dragged kicking and screaming, sure, but how else was he supposed to learn about this place?"

Another shutter sounded from the cellphone, Louie holding it up like it was the answer to everything. "This seems like a pretty safe way to me."

"Mmm… So you'd rather read about treasure then see it for yourself?" The smile on her beak only spread as she watched her son's head tilt, unable to refute her claim. Yes, knowing about what they were looking for was a big part of being a great adventurer, but what was a treasure if you didn't lay a hand on it? She could understand Louie's hesitancy for danger, she'd seen it in her brother enough times, but she wanted to see him grow past the frightened kid who only wanted the money. There was so much more to life than that.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" Louie finally offered, shrugging as he flipped another page.

Tapping a finger against the smooth table top, Della let an idea begin to grow, grabbing the book away from her son before jumping up. "Come on, kiddo!" She beamed at his bewildered expression. "We can do this while we explore the bin."

"Oh, no. No, no, no." The duckling crossed his arms in defiance. "I've done this enough times to know it's going to end badly."

"How so?"

"We snoop around, Huey nerds out about the history and whatever, Dewey decides to touch everything and sets off some trap that nearly kills us." If he could have sunk further into the green hoodie, she suspected he would have.

"Well, of course," Della couldn't help the pang of regret that came with her reasoning. "You've just started your adventuring lives. You're expected to have some hiccups here and there." She watched the tension slowly lessen from his shoulders. "You're with me, Lou. I'm not going to let anything happen."

For a long moment, he didn't move, but as the promise floated between them, his shoulders fell and a second later Louie was off the chair and moving to follow her into the bowels of their uncle's vault. As they walked, Della knew there would be very few doors they could actually open, but the physical effort it took to face each door that held the item Louie scanned was enough. The task was becoming something more than just data entry. It was the discovery of the unknown. The question of what lay beyond the metal door answered with each page.

And then, they found the newest addition.

The door was closed, a new number placed over the entrance and Della watched as her son physically typed in what they knew of the stone that lay inside. The pilot had wondered why Scrooge had decided to move the relic here instead of his museum, but Louie was quick to explain that it had to do with the wall illustrations that had lined the temple. Typically, treasures would be held high above the lives of those who lived in the village, but this thing had been buried deep. Ominous, to say the least.

"Anything else I should add?" Louie asked, his thumb brushing over the screen of his phone.

"That all sounds about right until Uncle Scrooge can-" her words cut short as a deep, grinding noise filled the hall, emanating from the other side of the door before them. For a second, curiosity battled with concern and as she turned to the boy beside her, the fear on his face made the decision for her. "Come on, let's get back to the mansion."

Relief was visible and she felt the need to protect the youngest of her kids. It was a feeling she'd only experienced a few times since her return, but Louie seemed to draw it out the most. She wanted to keep him safe.

His phone slipped back into his hoodie just as the harsh noise behind the door stopped. They both stared at the thick metal, Della holding her breath as she tried to listen for what was happening inside.

"Mom?" Louie's hand slipped into hers, pulling her away from the curiosity that had snuck back into her gut. She offered a gentle squeeze before taking a step towards the exit to the bin.

And in that step, something heavy slammed into the relic's door, the metal buckling under the force.

"Go!" Della was already pushing Louie into a stumbled run, desperate to get him on the other side of the vault door.

Another barrage hit the metal, this time sending the warped door off its hinges and skittering across the concrete. Her mind was screaming as they ran, knowing how much it took to break down one of her uncle's reinforced rooms. Whatever was emerging would have to be immensely powerful.

The dull lighting of the other bin suddenly intensified as the creature emerged, Della chancing a glance back to see the gelatinous, glowing mass squeeze its way into the hall, tentacles slapping at the floor to pull itself forward at a dizzying speed.

They weren't fast enough.

Della wrapped her arms around Louie, lifting him off the ground as she pushed forward, sprinting for the stairs. For his part, the kid clung to her, allowing her to grab the rails and drag them up, two steps at a time. Metal creaked and the stairs swayed as the monster slammed into the base. Her eyes locked onto the open vault door, her hands gripping Louie's arms to detach them from her neck. One step. Two. And she launched them forward, the young duckling falling away from her onto the carpeted storage room.

And something wrapped around her leg, a spark of pain flaring through her before everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scrooge could barely hear the footfalls of his housekeeper over the bleat of the alarm that had sounded through the mansion. Normally, he wouldn't have been as fervent to get to the potential break in if it weren't for who he had left in the other bin. The alarm was a signal that one of the rooms had been damaged and the potential danger was already sending worst case scenarios through his head.

They shot around another corner before barreling into the storage room just in time to see Louie struggling to drag an unconscious Della through the doorway. The elder duck didn't have time to question his nephew as a crazed roar erupted from the bin, sending the green-clad duck in a heap over his mother's prone form.

Scrooge dropped by the boy's side just as Beakley slammed the vault door shut. Good. They could deal with what lay inside once they had more information. His first priority were his kids.

Louie was visibly shaking, tears running down his cheeks as he clung to Della. The woman lay motionless under him, eyes wide and face slack. The pupils had been replaced by an odd green glow that left him feeling sick.

"Louie?" Scrooge needed answers, fast, and the only one who could supply those was quickly losing a fight with shock. "Listen to me, lad. Louie!" He took the boys face into his hands, forcing him to look away from his mother. "What happened?"

His head began to shake back and forth, his mouth moving soundlessly as more tears fell. Scrooge watched as Louie took in a shuddering breath and finally wheezed out a choked, "I don't know."

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Scrooge turned to see the concerned stoicism on the elder woman's face. "We should move." Her words were emphasized as something heavy slammed against the vault door, sending tremors through the old house.

With a nod, the old adventurer pulled his nephew up, prying the small hands from the leather flight jacket. He didn't struggle, simply burying his face into the red fabric of his coat. Beakley bent down and easily lifted his niece, who was still so frighteningly still and they quickly made their way out towards the mansions infirmary.

They were met by the other two brothers, Webby and Lena, all four wearing looks of concern, the boys' immediately changing to shock and fear at the sight of their mother and brother.

"What happened?" Huey was the first to ask, keeping stride with his great-uncle. Dewey had gone to Della, grabbing the hand that hung from her side.

"I'm not sure of that just yet, but it appears we have a monster in the other bin." Scrooge shifted his charge as Louie seemed to cling to him tighter.

"What's wrong with mom?" Dewey's question. sent an ache through the old duck's chest. He didn't have an answer that would suffice. This was something new.

"I don't know," was all he could offer before adding, "but we're goin' to find out."

OoOoOoO

Louie's head hurt.

Whether it was from his previous injury or the overwhelming fear and grief, he didn't know, but the questioning look from the group surrounding him wasn't helping. A steady arm was draped over his shoulder and he leaned into Huey, welcoming the comfort his eldest brother brought. Dewey hadn't left their mother's side, sitting on the opposite hospital bed from his own.

The sight of his mother falling towards him flashed through his mind, the pain and fear crystal clear in the images. Another set of tears slid free as the question was asked again.

"Louie, please," uncle Scrooge urged, gently. "What do you remember?"

A squeeze on his shoulder from his brother let him relax just the slightest, finally finding his voice. "W-we were scanning the- the files…" He took in another stuttered breath. "Mom wanted to explore."

"Did you open any of the doors?" The elder duck asked, most likely expecting the small nod.

"J-just the ones we knew wouldn't be dangerous as long as we didn't touch anything." Louie offered as clarification.

"Which room did the monster come from?"

He couldn't answer that, his mind blanking on the information other than the concerned urgings of his mother and the crash that followed. Instead, louie reached into his pocket and withdrew his cellphone. The entry was still open and he handed it to his uncle.

For a long moment, no one moved, waiting to hear what Louie had offered.

"Webbigail," Scrooge called without looking up to find the duckling in question. She wasn't far, already giving a subdued 'yes' as she came to stand beside the billionaire. "Do ye still have the images from the temple walls? The one we just explored."

Webby nodded, she and Lena quickly leaving the room, followed closely by the younger girl's grandmother. As the mansion rumbled again, Louie could understand why. He didn't want to be alone, didn't want any of them to be on their own if that thing got out, but even with his family around him, it wouldn't do anything to stop the monster from taking them too. It was unbridled fear that wouldn't be helpful if things went south, but he couldn't find the energy to care. They hadn't seen what he had witnessed.

Within no more than a minute or two, the girls were back, printed images placed on the mattress of his bed. They showed the chipped paintings, the metal and stone relic at the center. It had looked like the figures around it had been worshipping, much like many of the treasures they had found, but as everyone became aware of what had spawned from it, the figures now looked as though they were cowering in fear. This thing had been hidden away, on the lowest, deepest level in the temple. The population that had once lived there wanted this thing to stay hidden from the world.

Scrooge, Webby, and Lena were the most qualified to interpret the pictures, frowning as they looked over each one. Webby was the first to voice her confusion.

"It's a warning. Why didn't I see that before?" Her brow furrowed and Louie could see the disappointment.

"Not your fault, lass. I realized, but did'nae consider there could be somethin' hidden inside." Scrooge continued his study of the pages. "Lad?" He turned to the green-clad duckling. "Did ye get a good look at the creature?"

He nodded. Of course, he'd seen the whole thing once his mother had picked him up. He could do little else but stare at the blob as it sped over the floor with a swiftness that something that size shouldn't be able to accomplish. It was a nightmare of tentacles that reached for him with a hunger he could never comprehend. And it had done something to Mom.

"Louie? Breathe!" Huey's concerned voice broke through his terror and he inhaled air that felt too thin, but still helped to clear the images. It was all so draining and he wanted desperately to wake up and realize this was all some bad dream.

"I know this is difficult, lad." His uncle soothed, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "Do you see it in any of these pictures?"

He didn't want to look, but a quick glance at Della told him he had to do something to bring her back. Finding the nearest page, the young duck took in the figures and the painting of the stone relic. Nothing appeared that looked like the creature. The second picture, however, held the relic and what looked like a sun poised just above it. Louie knew better, though. It wasn't a sun. People didn't cower from the light. He let his finger fall on the image for a second, stealing it back as though simply touching the picture could cause him harm.

Scrooge and Webby instantly started looking over the page, Lena peering over the smaller girl's shoulder and Louie could see pieces seeming to click into place. Huey pulled his brother back into a protective hug, acutely aware of how badly the situation was affecting the youngest of the triplets.

"I… I remember this." Lena spoke, hesitantly. "Back when- well, before…" Scrooge offered an expression of understanding, nodding for her to continue. "Magica wanted me to look into ways to incapacitate you." She still didn't seem comfortable talking about her past, but the information was necessary. "Its known as the Buscador de almas… Soul Searcher."

"Do you know how to help Mom?" Dewey asked, the tension apparent in his voice.

Lena shook her head, "Magica abandoned the idea. It was going to he too difficult getting it to come after Scrooge. It can't be controlled."

"Do the images tell us anything else?" Huey tried to get a good look at the one Louie had indicated.

The elder duck's bill dropped into a frown before he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Somehow, they were able to trap it in that artifact. If only it mentioned how." He placed the image back on the bed and turned to the middle child. "We'll figure this out, I promise." They all knew he meant it, but Louie wasn't sure it was a promise Uncle Scrooge could keep.

The floor and walls shook briefly as a larger crash than before sounded through the hallway towards the other bin. No one had to put words to what had happened.

It was out.

The panic that took hold of him was immense and all Louie could think to do was run. If it weren't for Huey's grip on his shoulder, he might have done just that. Cooler heads won out, Beakley scooping up Della as Scrooge motioned for the kids to follow.

"We need ta get outside," the elder duck instructed, already peering out into the hallway. "I can lockdown the mansion remotely, trap this thing until we can figure out how ta deal with it."

This thing had broken through reinforced steel. What else could his uncle have that would stop it from breaking out and going after them and the city? These were questions that plagued the youngest triplet as he ran with the group on legs that didn't quite feel like his own.

And the wall behind them exploded, shards of wood and plaster pelting them as they stumbled. Huey fell with him, Louie wrapping his hand into the red fabric of his brother's shirt as adrenaline burned through him. They were back up just as the creature tore into the hall.

Too fast…

There was no way for them all to make it to the next bend, the tentacles already reaching out to drag the mass forward.

Blue filled his vision as hands pushed Louie, who still had a hold of his eldest brother. Fear for Dewey spiked, mingling with the need to run, but as he turned to make sure his brother was following, another figure stood in the way of the monster.

When had their uncle moved?

Louie's mind was screaming, even as he watched the glowing appendage find purchase on the elder duck's arm, the same pained expression flashing over Scrooge's face before his eyes glazed over, changing to the translucent green.

"Go!" Beakley was shouting over the glee of the monster. She reached past the terrified triplets, effortlessly pulling her employer over her shoulder opposite Della. "Get out-"

It only took a second. One second for the creature to take the agent, the three figures crumpling as Beakley succumbed to the Soul Searcher's touch.

Now, it wasn't just the sight of seeing his uncle and mother fall, but also the strangled cry from Webby as she called out for her grandmother, Lena forced to shoulder the smaller girl as they ran. There was nothing the could do. If they stayed, the monster would have them. That thought did little make the pain in his head and chest lessen.

Outside was easier said than done, the group scrambling down the second floor hallway towards the stairs. Louie could still hear the monster, its garbled roar bouncing off the walls. Their feet pounded over the carpet, breaths coming out in short bursts as fear continued to surge through them.

They were alone.

Even if they made it out of the mansion, what then? They didn't know how to lock down the place. They couldn't run fast enough, far enough. If he could just stop and think. Stop the blaring sirens in his ears that screamed they were about to die, maybe he could figure something out.

But life with his uncle didn't always work that way.

The stairs were behind them now as they ran, but a shudder above them forced the young ducks to stop as it was raining shrapnel. The ceiling was falling, blocking their exit as the monster landed and sent a deep rumble through the foyer. Chunks of woodwork slammed into the floor, forcing the triplets to take cover against the right wall, Webby and Lena no longer visible to the green-clad duck.

"Run!" He heard Lena first, followed by the sound of a door slamming.

Louie tried. His feet were skidding over bits of debris and he fell, a banister shattering just as a tentacle swung out. Dust and grit filled his lungs as he found purchase, running after his brothers who were sliding into the TV room. Dewey slammed the door behind him as Louie ran inside.

"What d'we do?!" Huey gasped out, kicking open the kitchen door as they tried to put more distance between them and the monster.

"Just keep going!" Dewey cried, his arm linking with Louie's, who was having difficulty keeping up. "We need a place to hide!"

Hiding. That sounded like the obvious solution, but the 'what ifs' were running through his head. What if it escaped? What if it didn't need to see them to find them? What if they never found a way to stop it? What if they'd lost their mother and uncle forever?

The questions weren't helping, tears falling as the three boys ran through the connecting hallways, the sound of the monster crashing through the rooms behind them. They were back on the second floor before Louie could register the dull thumping that grew closer with each of their foot falls. The late evening sky streaked by in the windows that lined the hall, a dark representation of the nightmare currently over their lives.

A growl behind them was the only warning he got as his middle sibling jerked to a halt. Louie wanted to scream at him to keep running. This was not the time for his excessive need to be brave in the face of danger.

But every word died in his throat as he was spun by the sudden stop. Dewey's motionless form hung suspended from the creature's grip, his usual defiance replaced by the empty expression.

He wanted to scream and he heard one, but whether it was his own or Huey's it was too difficult to tell. Louie couldn't move. All he seemed capable of was the gaping, tear streaked face that stared at the monster that was taking his family away. He was watching it lift one thick tentacle to strike, a sense of desperation radiating from its glowing flesh.

Hands wrapped around his arms, trying to pull him up from his stupor. He knew he needed to help. Huey was risking his own life to save him, but the monster was moving too fast.

As if to prove him right, the tentacle came down, slamming into both of the ducklings with enough force to knock the air out of Louie's lungs. He got the briefest glimpse of red, a glowing appendage wrapping around his brother before the youngest duck collided with glass.

And then, he was outside, falling with the shards of broken glass and splintered wood. Away from his brothers. Away from the monster. The stars in the cloudless sky twinkled, oblivious to the trauma going on below them.

Water cushioned his fall, but invaded his nose and mouth as he crashed into the pool. His lungs still hadn't recovered from the monster's attack and with arms that felt heavy and legs that wouldn't listen, Louie slowly sank into the cool waters. The last thought to cross his addled brain before the darkness clouded his vision was of his uncle Donald and how he wished he could just curl up into those protective arms that had always promised to be there.


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing hurt. Moving hurt. So Louie decided against doing both, up until his lungs began to protest the lack of oxygen. The breath sent daggers through his chest with the hacking cough that brought tears to his clenched eyes.

"Easy, Master Louie." The voice was gentle, which was in stark contrast to how Duckworth usually spoke to the young duck.

The floor swayed under him as Louie finally opened his eyes to find the darkened deck of the house boat. A puddle surrounded him and he wondered how his uncle would feel about him having been in the water without his lifejacket. It was an unsettling thought, something far more pressing trying to come back into focus. Why had he been in the pool?

"You're safe at the moment," the ghost butler explained. "The creature has left."

Creature? And all the memories were back, bombarding him with the fear and loss that had occurred in less than an hour.

"W-where?" The green-clad duckling wheezed.

Duckworth frowned, hesitating before he answered. "The other side of the mansion."

The memory of Webby and Lena being separated from them sent a different pain through his heart. He wanted them to be safe, but he couldn't stop the relief in knowing he was out of harm's way. At least for the moment.

For longer than he should have, Louie just lay on the deck of the boat, letting tears drip into the pool water around him. He wasn't sure what Duckworth was doing, but he assumed it was most likely waiting for the boy to get up and think of something.

"What do I do?" It wouldn't have mattered who he was asking, he wasn't expecting a positive answer. The ghost must have understood, a strange chill settling into his feathers as the dog knelt down beside him.

"I'm afraid this is out of my expertise," Duckworth admitted, the failure evident in his voice. "However, in my service to your great-uncle, he has never given up on a problem, no matter how bleak things may seem."

He wanted to give up. Louie wasn't his uncle. He was barely anything like his mother. What was he supposed to do on his own?

His eyes roamed over the boat, catching glimpses of nicks and scrapes that had developed over the years. Some were the result of he and his brothers, memories left where small wounds healed.

And there it was.

The answer. It had to be.

"Duckworth… You think this thing is immune to electricity?" Of course the butler wouldn't know, but it helped convey his plan as Louie finally pushed himself up, staring at one of Uncle Donald's generators.

"Quite a possibility, young sir." They both made their way to the piece of equipment. Louie knew he couldn't lift it, but Duckworth could in the right form. Then it would just be getting the monster into the pool.

"Let's do this, then."

OoOoOoO

Lena clung to her friend as they continued through the halls of the mansion. The monster hadn't followed, not for a few minutes at least, but now she could hear it tearing through the halls.

Which meant the boys were probably gone.

A soft whimper made her look back to the smaller girl who still had tears falling down her cheeks. It hurt to see Webby so upset, but it was understandable. She'd just lost her family to whatever they were running from. Lena couldn't imagine what she would do if she lost her best friend.

"We gotta keep moving!" She urged as she pulled them around another corner. A crash sounded behind them, still distant, but closer than before.

Outside. She could get them into a more open space and… And she didn't know what she was going to do, but there was no time to think any more.

And then something incredible happened.

Music. Loud and screeching played from the back yard, the creature stopping its rampage for a moment before it started towards the sound.

"Come on!" Lena called, once again dragging her charge. This time, her goal was one of the outer balconies, trying to get a good view of who had momentarily saved them. If it was one of the boys, she couldn't imagine why they would draw so much attention, unless they had a plan.

The night sky greeted them as the balcony doors swung open, but they paid it no mind as they peered over the railing.

"Louie!" Webby's cry was more of a squeak as she pointed towards the boat floating in the pool.

"What's he doing?" She'd known Louie long enough to know the kid was not a fan of danger, so why make himself a beacon for it?

Before Webby could hazard a guess, the side of the mansion exploded, debris scattering across the lawn. The monster's glow soon illuminated the area, Louie's form more visible as he stood on the bow alongside a familiar box.

In seconds, the creature was moving, already diving into the clear water to reach his prey.

The box fell, toppled by small hands that Lena knew were trembling.

Then, the music stuttered with the splash and a pained cry filled the air. Glowing appendages clawed at the edge of the boat, blindly trying to find purchase and a way out of its demise.

It was dying! Louie had done it!

But suddenly, one of the tentacles found him and there was nothing that would erase the sight of him as he collapsed to the deck.

OoOoOoO

Della's eyes pulled open, sluggishly, the ache in her head making it difficult to move. Or was that the form currently laying across her back? She didn't have to do much for the figure to lift, Mrs Beakley waking, as well and sitting up with a hand running over her face. Scrooge joined them, looking just as disoriented.

"What happened?" The younger duck asked, getting to her feet as she started to look around. "Where are the boys?!"

Fear took over the confusion and Della was already running down the hall, following the path of devastation. The others were close behind her as she hit the stairs to the foyer, skidding to a halt as she tried to figure out which way to go. There was so much damage to the mansion, it was hard to decide which side to search.

To her left, a door fell off its hinges, revealing Webby and Lena, both looking worried as they ran into the room. There was no time to ask questions as the door to her right opened as well, a red and blue blur emerging and immediately colliding with her. Della let herself fall, arms wrapping around small ducklings as they cried into her shoulders.

"Boys? Are you okay?" She whispered into Dewey's feathers. They didn't answer, still trembling in her arms.

"Louie!" Webby's voice was urgent and Della had to twist around to see the young girl pulling out of her grandmother's arms.

Panic consumed the mother of three as she finally realized one was missing. A hand steadied her as she made it to her feet, Scrooge looking just as concerned.

The group didn't hesitate in following the young girl and her friend as they ran for the room her other two boys had emerged from. They were through and out of the kitchen door that lead outside just as Duckworth appeared at the edge of the pool. She instantly hated the look of panic on his translucent face and pushed herself faster towards her sons' old home.

She glanced into the boiling water to see the flickering glow of a creature she could only assume was the monster that had hit her earlier. It looked as if it were in the final throes of death with twitching appendages hanging onto the boat.

"Louie?!" This time Della heard herself calling out for the boy, still following the group as they ran onto the boat. They found him lying not too far from the twitching arms, unnervingly still in the dull light emitting from the monster.

The next few minutes were a blur of numbing panic as the group made it to the boy's side, Scrooge quickly working to find any damage to her son. The words "not breathing" and "weak pulse" filtered into her fogging mind.

Dewey and Huey were wrapped around her again, pulling her to the deck. She wanted to close her eyes to the image of Beakley beginning rescue breaths. Each one was a second closer to her youngest's heart giving out. She couldn't lose him. She'd just found her family again.

So, when she finally clenched her eyes shut, all she could do was plead to whoever was listening, whoever had their hand on her son's life and ask that they let him live. It was all she could do until there was the jarring sound of Louie taking in a shuddering breath on his own, her uncle and Beakley letting out their own cries of relief.

Della's eyes flew open and she found Louie, his chest shakily rising and falling, head slowly moving as the oxygen cycled through his small form. She was by his side in seconds, her hand gently gracing the side of his tear-streaked face.

"Louie?" She whispered, desperate to see his eyes open to ensure she wasn't imagining things. "Lou - sweetie, open your eyes for me."

The lids fluttered briefly with the struggled intake of breath, but then, they lifted to reveal the pupils that searched without seeing. When Louie finally had his eyes open enough to take in the faces around him, lit by a lantern the girls had found on the boat, they locked onto his mother, tears springing forth. It was all she could do to softly hush the pain she saw, both physical and brought on by the situation. She couldn't imagine what the young duckling had been through.

"Come," Scrooge finally spoke with a throat tight with emotion. "Let's get him to the infirmary."

Louie clung to her jacket as she lifted him from the deck, his shirt and feathers damp and cold. She turned to her other boys, gently asking them to go get something dry for their brother to wear. It was a task they could use to keep their minds off of what had just happened, while also allowing them to be a help to their sibling.

"M-mom…" The young duck whispered as they made their way into the mansion.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Della held him closer for emphasis.

"D-did I - is it… Is it gone?" He'd started to shiver as he spoke and she knew it was from more than just the chill in his skin.

"You got it, kiddo." She gave him a watery smile. "You saved us." A kiss fell on his forehead, keeping back the emotions that threatened to engulf her. "I'm so proud of you."

The news of the monster's demise was enough to help the boy release some of the fear coursing through him and the trembling began to reduce to an occasional quake. By the time they reached the small room with the hospital beds, he was fast asleep, succumbing to the fatigue of the night.

"Ye have a smart kiddo there," Uncle Scrooge offered as they stood next to the bed, his fingers brushing through the feathers on his nephew's forehead. "Electrocuted the monster. Though, I figure he was just hopin' it'd work. I'd say he's got a bit of luck in him, as well."

Electrocuted. Was that what had happened to her son? It seemed the most likely occurrence without hearing it from him, directly. Lucky was certainly the word for how Louie had made it through the events. They were all lucky.

When her other two arrived carrying a new hoodie, they were more than happy to help get their brother settled, curling up on either side of him, ever the protective big brothers. It's how they stayed for the rest of the night. Webby and Lena had joined some time in the early evening, taking the other bed across from Louie's. They were just as determined to keep the green-clad duckling safe as she was.

Della sat in the chair next to her boys to keep silent watch. It was her job to protect them and starting tonight, she would do everything in her power to prevent anything like this from happening again.

OoOoOoO

Warmth. He felt that first. It was followed by the slight shift of an arm holding him close to a chest that rose and fell with each breath. The next feeling that soaked his limbs was a dull ache of muscles stretched to their limits.

Louie didn't move initially, but curiosity was winning out and it was too difficult to see who was behind him. The shift sent a whimper that instantly woke the figure behind him, the arm lifting before the young duck could continue any further.

"Hey, sweetie," his mother's voice was soon followed by her concerned expression. "Just lay still. How are you feeling?"

"Mom?" It came out as a croaked whisper, his throat dry. What was wrong with him? A cup with a straw was offered a moment later and the cool liquid was like a balm. "What hap'ned?"

His memories were somewhat disjointed and none of them explained why he was laying in a room that wasn't his and why he hurt so much.

"What do you remember?" She asked, carefully.

"We jus- got back… from… India, I think." His brow pinched as he tried to find the next memory. "We got that big rock thing?"

Della nodded, her hand running over the top of his head and he found he didn't want the contact to leave.

"Do you remember anything else after that?" Her question gave him pause for a different reason. Was she trying to judge how much to tell him if he couldn't remember it all?

There was one clear image that made his stomach turn.

"I r'member you got -" hurt wasn't the right word. "Something happened to you."

Another nod and it became clear that she needed to expand. "There was a creature, trapped in the relic, but it's gone now. You saved everyone. Do you remember that?"

He couldn't, but the creature sounded about right. Louie found he could only recall a strange glow, but nothing else. If it was gone, he didn't see the need to try and conjure it back again.

"Not really... Is everyone okay?" Again, his mother nodded, a smile bright in her face. "Am -… Am I okay?" He didn't feel it, the ache still constant as he took in a shaky breath.

The smile fell, slightly. "You took a pretty big shock, kiddo. I don't suspect you'll be feeling great for a little while." The hand made another run through his feathers, brushing them from his forehead. "But you'll be okay. I promise."

The inflection was so strong and sure, he didn't doubt her words. They were only made more solid as she curled back down on the bed, gently running her fingers over his forehead. She asked if he needed anything else, but right now, she was the only thing he wanted. She made him feel safe, and as she softly began to hum, he felt the tension in his shoulders loosen, the pain ebbing as he let himself drift back into a restful sleep. 


End file.
